


Lovemaking Over Math Homework

by GayCheerios



Series: Saiouma Kinktober Time! [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Fuck math homework, Gentle Sex, Kinktober 2019, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Stressed Characters, love making, love sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 07:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: Love making over math homework any day.





	Lovemaking Over Math Homework

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3-Bath Sex!
> 
> gentle boys because yes

There’s soft piano playing in the background as Shuichi scribbles down some random thoughts in his notebook. He hates homework, especially math homework. As his mind wanders he draws some flowers offhandedly in his journal. 

“Hey, hey Shumai! Whatcha up to?” His boyfriend’s loud voices break through the calm atmosphere that Shuichi wanted to maintain. Kokichi drapes his arms over his boyfriend’s shoulders dramatically. “Ah, math homework! Your worst enemies my beloved. What will my precious boy do?” He says in a fake distressed tone. 

“Just gotta keep working I guess,” Shuichi says with a sigh. 

Suddenly Ouma gasps and runs into the bathroom, and Shuichi hears the water running. He sees Kokichi grab their towels and at the moment forgets about his homework. “Uh, Kokichi?”

“Let’s take a bath, Shu. You’re super stressed out from all the homework you’re getting and being the best boyfriend ever, I’m prepping a bath and you’re gonna join me, mister detective.” Kokichi says soothingly, but sternly. “That’s an order from your Dom.” His lover states, voice lowering an octave. Shuichi can’t help the shudder that comes with his boyfriend’s stern tone. The Detective lets his boyfriend drag him away, not without a sigh though. 

“Oh come  _ on  _ Shumai, you don’t have to huff and puff all the time you little brat,” Kokichi says wit almost a scolding tone, as he’s pushed onto the bed as Kokichi grabs a few more things, like candles. Wait. When did someone like  _ Kokichi  _ get candles? Well, it actually makes sense, Shuichi thinks, what with all the things they do. That’s something to think about for another time though. 

“I’m not emo sighing at you Kokichi, I’m emo sighing at school.” Shuichi chuckles, taking off his normal black jacket and tossing it into their hamper in the corner of the room. He remembers when they first bought it back at Ikea. Kokichi ended up getting lost on his way to the bathroom, and when he finally found him, he was in the kid’s section. Shuichi laughs at the distant memory, as Kokichi hands him a mug of tea. He meets eyes with his boyfriend and smiles.

“You alright there detective?” Kokichi asks sincerely, his eyes fixed on Shuichi. If you look closer you could probably see the hearts in his eyes. “You seem, and look stressed, you have been for a while.” The purple-haired says his honest side showing. 

Shuichi’s quiet for a minute. He contemplates telling Kokichi and decides to go for it-it’s not like he has anything to lose. “I...I’ve just...I keep having nightmares. I can’t sleep because I’m…” The words were caught in his throat, his mind going back to all those horrible nights, and the terrors that came with them. “And school is just? So stressful? I just…I haven’t been...mentally well lately.” He admits, lowering his head to shield himself from Kokichi’s probably stern glare. 

“Shuichi…” Kokichi coos, his soft pale hands reaching for his own. “Oh, baby...why didn’t you tell me? We could have gotten this sorted out ages ago if you would have told me, you can’t keep stuff like this from me Shu, I gotta know about these sorts of things.” He says softly, placing a kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek. 

“I’m sorry.” Shuichi mouths, all words escaping him. 

“Come on you, let’s go relax together, mkay? Tomorrow you’re taking off school.”

Shuichi makes a sound of protest but is dragged into the bathroom anyway. The bathtub is all filled up with steaming hot water, as it’s perfectly still. The water looks very enticing, so Shuichi quickly strips and steps in. The hot water is soothing as he slides all the way in the water. He feels something, or someone slip in behind him. 

Ouma’s arms wrap around his torso to turn the boy around. He brings his lover into a sweet kiss. “Hey Shu?” Kokichi hums, pressing kisses against Shuichi’s neck softly. 

“Hm?” The bluenette hums mindlessly, tilting his neck for his lover to get better access. 

“I just realized something.” Kokichi says, bringing his boyfriend closer, so he can whisper in his ear. “We haven’t had sex in four days, must feel like forever for you huh? How about I give you what I  _ know  _ will make you more relaxed babe?” He whispers oh so sweetly.

“A-Are you sure?” Shuichi blushes, averting his eyes away from his lover. 

“Of course baby, anything for you. Besides, you’ve gotten me all riled up already. You looks so good tonight, so damn cute.” Kokichi says, peppering kisses along Shuichi’s shoulders.

Kokichi easily lowers his lover onto his dick carefully, as Shuichi moans. Once the purple haired is fully sheathed in his lover, he places a sweet kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. He feels Shuichi slowly ride him, with a nice and slow pace. Kokichi lovingly brushes the other boy’s soft blue locks out of his face, as he cups his right cheek, and Shuichi leans into it, and locks eyes with Kokichi. 

“Mmh my perfect Shuichi.” Kokichi hums, kissing alongside his neck. Shuichi moans at the praise. “God Shu, I love you so much.” He says. 

“K-Kokichi.” Shuichi whispers, cumming on the spot after Kokichi nails his prostate and says those words. 

Soon after Kokichi cums too. Shuichi rests his forehead against his lover’s and sighes with content. “I love you too Ko.” He says sleepily. 

Love making over math homework any day.

**Author's Note:**

> the piano shu was listening to was claire de lun because it’s a wonderful song!!


End file.
